


Making Peace

by dogmatix



Series: Tabula Rasa [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Amnesia, GFY, M/M, sex-work treated as a normal job
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 16:00:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7178705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogmatix/pseuds/dogmatix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a normal day for Ben and his husband, Cody.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making Peace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CmdrCody2224 (TimeLadyMirror)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimeLadyMirror/gifts).



> Prompt fic.

“Come pick me up, please,” Ben asked his husband over the com.

“Be there in ten,” Cody promised.  He’d probably gotten off work - manual labour at the docks - only a few minutes ago, but his voice was brisk and clear as ever.

Ben thanked him and disconnected. The patrons of the bordello chatted up the other employees, but Ben was done for the night, and only sipped his fruit juice as he waited for Cody.  He’d changed out of the revealing outfit he wore for work, and taken the bits and bobs out of his hair, tying it back in a simple tail.

On the face of it, Ben shouldn’t be very good at his job. He wasn’t an exceptional physical beauty, and he’s not either enthusiastic about sex or an expert at it. There’s just something about him, though.  All his clients - male, female, and otherwise - agreed that Ben made them feel special, that they had a better time with him than with Oleana or Makandir or any of the other prostitutes.

Maybe it was related to how Ben could tell if a client was going to be trouble the second they stepped through the doorway.  After the fourth incident where Ben’s prediction had been accurate, Madam An-aranay, an old and wily Twi’lek lady, had given the bouncers orders to take Ben’s word on clients, and act accordingly.

Ben wondered at his own ability, but by now he knew not to ponder too deeply - he’s had more than enough incapacitating migraines to show for it, and never retrieved even a moment of his old life, before he’d woken up on this out of the way planet with his near-panicking fiancé, Cody.

“Speak of the devil,” Ben purred as strong arms wrap around him.

“Mm, thinking of me, were you?” Cody asked, amused and happy.

Oleana had professed their bafflement about how Ben’s husband could be so accepting of Ben sharing his ‘affections’ with clients, and Ben had only shrugged.  There were several things Ben didn’t know about Cody.  The man was a clone, that much was obvious. Wondering about how or when the man had abandoned the Imperial Military would bring on the migraines though, so Ben had learned not to think about _that_ , either.

Strange. One would think that Cody would be the one with the migraines, given the scar on his head.  It was hidden under hair, now, but it had still been angry and red on Cody’s shaven head when Ben had first awoken.

“Yess,” Ben said, tilting his head back and letting Cody nip at his clean-shaven jawline. Warmth and heat simmered in Ben, and he curled a hand around the back of Cody’s neck, keeping his husband close.  Ben felt warmth and affection for his clients and his co-workers, but Cody was the only person he _loved_ , and that state of affairs was just fine by Ben.


End file.
